<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've built my life around you by cloudcjty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940343">i've built my life around you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcjty/pseuds/cloudcjty'>cloudcjty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And mentions of Coco, And mentions of Mallory, Canon Divergence, Cordelia and Misty reunite, F/F, Mentions of Hank Foxx, and confess their love for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcjty/pseuds/cloudcjty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia Goode never knew what love was until she met Misty Day, and she sacrificed everything to bring her back to her.</p>
<p>Or, Cordelia and Misty are your average lesbians who can't take a hint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've built my life around you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fic that I wrote after a few hours of reading through the Foxxay tag! Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cordelia wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She stood beside the fire, keeping her eyes closed and biting her nails. Madison stood a few steps away, watching Michael lay on the floor, not holding her breath in anticipation that he would come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the witches and warlocks stood in the great room, waiting for Michael to come back from descensum, Cordelia found herself unable to move, too afraid that something would go wrong. While Cordelia held as much anger towards Michael as the rest of her coven, she secretly wished that he would pass the Seven Wonders, if only it were for his act of bringing Misty back to her. Even to hear Michael speak about Misty, knowing that even though she was in Hell she was still somewhere, would give her hope that perhaps someone else could bring her home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had spent years regretting the decision for Misty to attempt the Seven Wonders. Every witch in the coven was subjected to it, and it would have been unfair for Misty to not partake as well, but Cordelia wanted her to be protected. It was not that she didn’t care for the rest of her girls, it was that Misty was the one who kept her going, kept her running the coven and fighting the good fight. Misty was the personification of innocence, and though she could serve anyone’s ass on a platter, she remained hopeful, unashamed of any part of herself, using her magic to help other people. Cordelia believed that Misty was the true White Witch, but she didn’t dare speak that aloud, knowing that if Misty were there then she would take Stevie’s defense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m over this.” Madison unfolded her arms and started to walk away, presumably to sit down and watch as the warlocks fought it out with Cordelia, but Cordelia reached out to stop her, feeling that Michael’s presence was coming back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Queenie high-fived Madison behind Cordelia’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it! We’re about to meet our next Supreme,” Behold smiled, watching Michael’s eyes opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s that.” Madison began to walk away again, ignoring Michael’s men crowding beside him. “C’est la vie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Misty?” Cordelia looked around the room, watching Michael beginning it sit up, watching Madison judge her, and at the same time finally letting herself watch the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious, dear?” Myrtle shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia heard Myrtle speak again, but she didn’t register the meaning of the words that she was hearing. She was tempted to buckle over, to let herself hit the ground and feel her anger, the anger towards Michael for failing to bring Misty back. The thought of Michael becoming the next Supreme didn’t hurt her anywhere near as much as the thought of continuing to live without Misty beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia had so many things that she had forgotten to say to Misty while she was alive, so many things that she had forgotten to do with her. She wanted to get to know her more and to become her closest friend, to feel her energy and to know that when the rest of the world was murky from the darkness of mankind, Misty would always remain pure, a light to guide Cordelia home. She wanted to go places with Misty, to show her places that she had traveled to. Misty had spent her entire life in Louisiana, and there was so much more of the world waiting for her. To Cordelia, though, her world was Misty, and she was waiting for her in a realm that she didn’t occupy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had gone through Misty’s records after she had become stuck in Hell, thumbing through the same three records over and over again, reading all of the lyrics on the sleeves, cleaning off the dust from the grooves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella Donna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rumors</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tusk</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Cordelia knew that Stevie had more works than that, but she liked to believe that Misty only owned those because they were her favorites, not because she didn’t have the means to buy them. She’d lived in exile in a swamp, she was lucky to even have a record player. And when Stevie would come to visit the coven, Cordelia would hide away, not wanting to see her without Misty, because that just wasn’t fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything reminded Cordelia of Misty, whether they be simple or unique. Sometimes the act of rubbing the sleep from her eyes made her upset, not being able to see Misty clearly for any amount of the time that she knew her. She wished that the new members of the coven would have met Misty, with Coco’s humor and Mallory’s incredible powers, Misty would have loved them. She and Coco would have laughed together, and she could have enlisted Mallory to help her in the greenhouse, both of them helping the plants reach their fullest potential. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her biggest regret of all was not telling Misty that she loved her. Cordelia didn’t suspect Misty to feel the same, in fact she thought that telling her would have ruined their bond. Either Misty would awkwardly shake the statement off, or she would try to force herself to love Cordelia back, which Cordelia never wanted her to do. Perhaps it came from the pain of Hank’s betrayal, which was what Cordelia had tried to convince herself, but more likely than not, it was because she actually did love her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia missed the way that Misty’s eyes lit up in the greenhouse, the way that she smiled when her incantation worked, the way that the curls in her hair moved as she walked across the room. Of course she hadn’t seen it clearly, but she could feel what was there, that even in her darkest hours, Misty was able to cheer her up. Cordelia especially missed how Misty moved close to her, once she had told her that they made a great team, with her body warm in front of Cordelia, and the fragrance coming off of her skin a mix of fresh dirt and vanilla, moving fluidly to ‘Kind of Woman’ playing on repeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had almost kissed Misty then, but she knew it was inappropriate, that it would ruin such a great moment. If she had, then she could have possibly ruined her favorite memory alongside Misty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia felt her throat begin to tighten, a knot holding her tears making its way up. She blinked a few times, not wanting to show emotions near the warlocks, not wanting to look pathetic. Cordelia watched as dust began to collect on the floor, at first believing that it was ashes from the fire that she hadn’t noticed before, but saw the dust quickly take human form, their dirty grey coloring dissolving into pale skin, pink lips, and a knitted shawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Misty,” Cordelia inhaled a shaky breath, kneeling down beside the younger witch. “Misty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Misty’s fingertips trying to touch her face, but her hands remained too weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dearest Misty,” Cordelia held Misty’s head in her hands, staring down at her open eyes, seeing Misty clearly for the first time, her blue eyes holding both child-like wonder and a look of disbelief. Misty cracked a small smile, and Cordelia felt herself tip over the edge, smiling alongside her, teeth and all, letting tears drop down her face, their saltiness meeting her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cradled Misty in her arms as she lifted her up to sit. Her hands felt the soft curls in her hair, the texture of the shawl, her delicate and smooth skin. Cordelia looked at the woman in front of her, feeling her lips quiver and the hair on the back of her neck perk up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” Misty whispered, not wanting to speak too soon, not wanting to become too attached, not knowing if she were dreaming or if she were living her past life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cordelia couldn’t stop her tears from spilling faster, so she took Misty in her arms and pulled her to her chest, hugging her tight enough to hear her heart beating against her chest, to feel the contours of her body pressed into hers, to know that Misty, the only woman she had ever loved, the only person that she had ever truly loved, was in her arms, alive and warm and with her. “You’re back. You’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael cleared his throat, chuckling. “I passed the Seven Wonders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia pulled herself away from Misty, standing up with her and grabbing her hands, squeezing her palms twice then letting go. “There can be no doubt. You are the next Supreme.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>➳</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sacrifice being the Supreme for me?” Misty sat on the floor beside Cordelia, holding one of her hands, attempting to nurse her back to health. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia didn’t want to upset Misty, to make her sad on their first day back together, but she sighed and began to speak. “Michael is powerful, I’m sure that he would have found a way to take over my spot either way. I wanted him to do the Seven Wonders to see just how powerful that he is, I sent him to Hell to fetch you. I knew that he could do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you want to save me Miss ‘Delia?” Misty looked up to Cordelia with somber eyes, letting her know her gratitude. “Am I really that important?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more important than anything to me,” Cordelia reached down with her free hand to cup Misty’s face. “I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty sat up on her knees, taking Cordelia’s face into her hands as well, wiping away one remaining tear. “I missed you too, there wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about you. And the other girls too, but especially you, ‘Delia. I ain’t got all of your magic powers, but I’m smart enough to know that we’re meant to be with each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As what?” Cordelia wanted to laugh, and she furrowed her brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As, y’know, friends,” Misty held back and smiled. “Or, y’know-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty was cut off as the door opened from the top of the stairs, turning her head to see where the noise was coming from. Cordelia did so as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myrtle must have called her,” Cordelia whispered, petting Misty’s hair and watching her face light up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, witches.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>➳</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty sat curled with Cordelia on the sectional, laying back in her lap as she became mesmerized with the magical delights of the one and only Stevie Nicks. She hummed along to the lyrics of ‘Gypsy,’ mimicking Stevie’s movements the best that she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia believed that she was the only person in the room not watching Stevie, spare for Baldwin playing the piano. The other witches had joined the two of them, as in the years that Misty was gone they had also learned to appreciate the great music that Stevie had given life to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Cordelia watched Misty, focusing on her smile, observing things that she had never seen before, like how she had faint freckles dotting her nose, and how slim that her wrists were. Her eyelashes bat against her waterline, and her cheeks rose when she smiled wide. Cordelia had never seen her that clearly before, and she wanted to see her for the rest of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss ‘Delia,” Misty turned her face so that her eyes met Cordelia’s, looking up to her. “For everything. You brought me back, you’ve taken care of me. And I want to thank you for letting me join your coven, because even though I like having you around, it’s nice to see Stevie too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Cordelia brushed Misty’s hair from her face, tucking a few strands behind her ears. “Get up, she’s calling on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty sat up on the side of the sectional, outstretching her hand to Stevie, feeling her tug her up from her spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia couldn’t help but smile as she saw Misty and Stevie twirl around together, both in their wide black shawls, misty finally getting to dance again with her favorite person in the world. Misty was Cordelia’s favorite person in the world, and even if she didn’t feel the same, she knew that Misty would always have Stevie to run to, whether that be for friendship or music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie whispered to Misty something that made her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Cordelia, dance with us.” Misty walked back over to the sectional, reaching out to Cordelia. “I know you’re not as strong as you used to be, so if you want me to hold you up, I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I’m no good when it comes to dancing,” Cordelia immediately regretted what she had said, watching Misty’s smile falter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I- I got her to sing this song for us, y’know, she likes to see us together, she knows that we can take care of each other, I thought that it’d be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia stood up, grabbing onto Misty’s elbows for strength. “I’ll try my best, but don’t expect too many moves out of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can help you out.” Misty shifted her feet, rolling her shoulders and making the fringe on her shawl dance as well. She tried to get Cordelia to spin like she always had, but decided instead to take things slow, just to move back and forth together, keeping Cordelia close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What song is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what song this is?” Misty’s jaw dropped, her voice even louder than Stevie’s singing. “Oh, sorry.” She began to whisper. “It’s ‘Landslide,’ silly. I thought out of any songs she would’ve sang it would be this that you could recognize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve not been around to sing this through the halls,” Cordelia laughed. “I’m sure I’ll know it eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to move together, Misty observing how Cordelia tried to move her feet in every direction, failing immensely and not knowing what to do with the slow song. Misty moved her hands to Cordelia’s waist, pulling her in closer, their noses only inches apart. “I think I love you, ‘Delia.” She dipped her head down, avoiding Cordelia’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cordelia let go of one of Misty’s arms and tilted up her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never should’ve told you, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Misty,” Cordelia shook her head. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t feel the same, I get it, shit happens,” Misty bit her lip. “I guess I’m glad that you don’t know this one, don’t want ‘Landslide’ getting ruined for me, do I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve loved you since we met,” Cordelia stroked Misty’s cheek, feeling that they had grown hot, not noticing that they were pink before. “I didn’t tell you because I was afraid, and then I had to spend so many years without you. I’ve regretted that so much. Misty, I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here for Stevie, not a proposal,” Myrtle laughed behind them, watching as Cordelia finally got to say what she had wanted to say for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misty slinked an arm over Cordelia’s shoulder and pressed her palm into her back, pulling her in even closer. Cordelia let herself fall into her kiss, finishing the process of falling in love. Their kiss was short, Misty breaking first. She gasped out of shock, her first day back being one of her best days of all. Misty held onto Cordelia, letting her chin rest on her shoulder, swaying back and forth, dancing to her favorite song. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>